There are known conventional microscopes in which a plurality of observed lights produced from a specimen are classified into a plurality of groups, and the observed lights in the individual groups are sequentially captured with a time difference therebetween (for example, see PTL 1 and PTL 2). According to such microscopes, it is possible to capture a larger number of observed lights than the number of photodetectors. Furthermore, when the wavelength bands of a plurality of observed lights overlap each other, the plurality of observed lights are classified into separate groups, thereby making it possible to capture the observed lights without crosstalk.